The present invention relates to an aerosol deodorant composition, delivered to the skin (e.g., the axillae) of a person through use of an aerosol delivery system, and to such composition packaged with the aerosol delivery system. By such an aerosol delivery system, deodorant composition is directed to the skin in the form of a finely divided spray.
Fresh perspiration is nearly odorless in healthy people. It is the breakdown of the perspiration by a variety of skin bacteria that creates the decomposition products that are responsible for typical body malodors. To prevent the formation of unpleasant body odors, there are three approaches: (1) suppression of perspiration, (2) stop and/or reduce the development of skin bacteria, and (3) masking or sorption of the odor.
A deodorant is an agent which removes, corrects or prevents undesirable odors. Deodorants prevent, neutralize or mask the objectionable odors resulting from the degradation of the components of perspiration due to chemical and microbial attack into, e.g., foul-smelling fatty acids. Antiperspirants, on the other hand, combat axillary odors by inhibiting perspiration through the action of astringent salts such as aluminum and zirconium salts. While an antiperspirant may be considered to be a type of deodorant since it prevents odor by eliminating perspiration, the term "deodorant" as used in the subject application is not intended to encompass agents such as antiperspirants which inhibit perspiration by use of astringent salts (that is, the present invention does not encompass antiperspirant compositions including astringent salts). Thus, the present invention is concerned with compositions that have only a deodorant effect, that is, they do not check the flow of perspiration to any appreciable extent.
With aerosol deodorants, a major problem is the dust or mist cloud which arises when the product is sprayed and applied to the skin. This dust or mist cloud causes a major consumer complaint; that is, choking and coughing caused by such dust or mist cloud.
There are two factors which contribute to the development of this dust or mist cloud. The first is the fine dusting initially produced at the site of the actuator button orifice of conventional valves utilized to deliver the finely divided spray. In dispersion-type aerosol deodorants delivered by conventional aerosol packaging devices, fine particles are quickly scattered into the air with the expanding propellant(s).
A second factor for the development of the dust or mist cloud is product bounce-off. In conventional aerosol deodorant compositions, there is low product adhesion during spraying to the underarm area, which results in over-spray and more product bouncing off and becoming air-borne.
Moreover, conventional aerosol deodorant compositions have relatively large valve orifices for the aerosol delivery system and have resulting relatively large spray rates, giving rise to an objectionable "cold" feeling upon application of the product to the skin and also increasing bounce-off of the product. Such relatively large orifice sizes are necessary to avoid clogging of the orifices by the spray.
In addition, conventional aerosol deodorant compositions usually contain alcohol in amounts which contribute to mist formation and which can be irritating to the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,416 to Spitzer et al discloses that, with conventional aerosol delivery systems of the vapor tap-type, having a button orifice diameter of 0.016 inch, a stem orifice of 0.018 inch in diameter, a vapor tap orifice of 0.023 inch in diameter and a capillary dip tube 0.050 inch in diameter, clogging of the orifices is caused in dispensing an aluminum antiperspirant composition containing dispersed astringent salt particles. Moreover, the vapor tap-type of valve requires a high proportion of propellant in the aerosol composition, giving rise to a product that is delivered with a large amount of mistiness and dustiness (that is, the aerosol composition that is dispersed gives rise t stable aerosols of finely divided liquid particles and produces a fine dust). This patent goes on to disclose aerosol antiperspirant compositions capable of dispensing active astringent salt, in particulate form, from aerosol containers with low mistiness and dustiness. The astringent salt (such as aluminum chlorhydroxide or other antiperspirant aluminum and/or zirconium salts), in particulate form, is utilized in the antiperspirant composition at relatively high concentrations, yet can be delivered with low mistiness and low dustiness. This patent discloses that the described aerosol antiperspirant compositions include, in combination, an astringent salt in an amount within a range from about 3% to about 30%; a liquid phase comprising a propellant in an amount within a range from about 15% to about 95%; a synthetic polymer gum having a viscosity within a range from about 500,000 to about 100 million centistokes at 25.degree. C., in an amount within a range from about 0.05% to about 5% by weight of the composition, to increase the viscosity of the liquid phase and inhibit mistiness and dustiness; and, optionally, a non-volatile miscible organic liquid in an amount within a range from about 0.1% to about 30% by weight of the composition, of which organic liquid all or part optionally comprises an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic carboxylic acid having from about 9 to about 50 carbon atoms that enhances adhesion of the antiperspirant salt to the skin.
The aforementioned U.S. patent further discloses that the polymer gums are either soft or rubbery solids, or highly viscous materials, being soluble in the liquid phase (including the propellant and any non-volatile liquid); and that silicone gums and especially silicone polymers of the dimethylpolysiloxane type, and acrylic and hydrochloric polymers, are preferred. This patent further discloses that it is important that the polymer gum be soluble in the liquid phase of the composition, and that it is advantageous but not essential that the polymer be soluble in the non-volatile oil component of the composition. The patent additionally specifies that if the polymer is not soluble and is of a rubbery or soft solid consistency, residues in the valve or actuator button may have a tendency to cause clogging, which can be avoided by adding a lubricant. This patent additionally discloses that silicone oils are useful lubricants to avoid clogging and so also may be the non-volatile organic liquid. In the specific examples in this patent, the valve or actuator button orifice and the stem orifice are larger than those of the previously discussed conventional vapor tap-type aerosol delivery system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,416 to Spitzer et al. is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
While disclosing an aerosol antiperspirant composition which avoids some of the grounds of consumer dissatisfaction with aerosol antiperspirants containing astringent salt particulates, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,416 is not directed to aerosol deodorant compositions which do not contain astringent salt particulates.
Moreover, additional improvements are desired, especially with respect to aerosol deodorant compositions. Such deodorant compositions suffer from dustiness problems due to increased dusting by liquid particles.
Thus, there exists a need for improved aerosol deodorant compositions and aerosol delivery systems for delivering such compositions, avoiding various problems still arising in connection with aerosol deodorant compositions. Specifically, there is still a need to provide aerosol deodorant compositions wherein dusting, bouncing-off of the sprayed product and an objectionable "cold" feel of the sprayed product are avoided, and clogging of valves of the aerosol delivery system is also avoided. There is also a need to provide an aerosol deodorant composition having improved product adhesion and less irritation. There is also a need to provide an aerosol deodorant composition which can be delivered at a low delivery (spray) rate, while avoiding clogging of the valve. There is also a need for apparatus (for example, an aerosol delivery system) and techniques, used in connection with the composition, so as to avoid the above-mentioned bounce-off problems and objectionable "cold" feel of the sprayed product.
While various of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,053,581 to Pader et al.; 4,065,564 to Miles et al.; 4,073,880 to Pader et al.; and 4,423,041 to Clum et al., as well as European Patent Application No. 197,485, disclose compositions, including antiperspirant compositions, containing silicone materials, none of these documents discloses aerosol deodorant compositions having improved product adherence to the skin, with greater resistance to washing-off and rubbing-off. Moreover, none of these references discloses compositions which can be delivered at reduced spray (delivery) rates, without clogging of the aerosol valve. None of the references even discloses the desirability of decreasing the delivery rate so as to avoid the objectionable "cold" feeling upon delivery and to decrease product bounce-off, dustiness and mistiness.